The Demonic Guardian and the Heavenly Pierce
by pr0d16yv2
Summary: Two souls bound together by forces no one understands. One, blessed with demonic powers. The other, cursed with angelic abilities.


**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my very first story! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Criticism is welcome, just please don't be rude about it**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

He should have been use to this by now- this isn't the first time it happened. But still, the entire procedure was beginning to bore him, and the sword poking into his back was only making his mood worse. He decided to walk a bit faster, almost certain that the person behind him would not mind piercing him with the blade, well as long as he survived.

The child wasn't wearing much despite the not too pleasant weather. Nothing more than a dirty white shirt with patches of many colors. But the most prominent was red. He also wore a pair of black pants with more holes than he cared to count. His curly, blonde hair looked gold in the sunlight.

"What, exactly, do you want from me?" the small child asked aloud, hoping he would, but knowing he wouldn't get a answer. He was about to say something else, but he heard the faint sound of metal cutting the air. The boy's body tensed at the sound, a built in instinct by now. Then a the sound of metal clashing rang throughout the clearing was heard. Turning his head around, he saw a kunai knife falling to the ground after being swatted out of the air.

He tried to turn his head more, but the man behind him pressed the blade closer to his back. In the next instant, he felt himself being repositioned. The movement was fast and dizzying, he always hated that jutsu.

"If you move, i'll kill you. If you make a sound, i'll kill you. If you use your chakra, i'll kill you" the man said, now with his sword poking violently into the boy's neck. Blood slowly trickled down his neck from the small wound, pooling around his collarbone before painting his white shirt in its crimson.

The boy was about to request his restraints be removed, if they were being attacked he should be able to defend himself. Before he could utter a word, blood exploded around his face from the man's chest. A hole was in the man's chest where his heart should have been.

The child looked on in what he hoped for, a bored and impassive expression. Inwardly he cringed. _So he already knew._. The wounded man fell to the ground with a wordless shout of pain.

"You are Ithuriel correct?" a voice said.

The child, now revealed to be Ithuriel, looked up and saw his attacker. It was a women with long, flowing purple hair. A strange, yet beautiful color. He couldn't make out any facial features due to the mask that covered her face completely. She wore a grey armored vest, black shinobi pants, and grey forearm protectors. She was holding a sword in her hand, stained crimson with the other man's blood

"Yes that's my name. Would you mind telling me yours? Ithuriel asked, sounding as young as he looked. The kunoichi realised, with a sickening feeling in her stomach that the boy couldn't be no older than seven.

"You will address me as Neko, now let's go" Neko said while turning her back to the boy, expecting him to follow.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea" the child said in a sing song voice. Neko ready to around to berate the child. When she turned her head, pain exploded in her face, and she went tumbling along the floor. She quickly caught her balance. Neko looked up, and her eyes widened in surprise. The person who attacked her was the same person whose heart she just removed. She then got into a defensive stance, if he could survive an attack like that there was no telling what else he could do.

"You stupid bitch that hurt like hell. I'm going to pay you back for that" the man said with a growl before bursting into movement. The kunoichi moved to dodge his wild charge, but the man was _fast,_ faster than she could hope to move. Again she was violently punched in the face and forced away from her opponent. She used the created distance to her advantage. Quickly weaving hand signs she prepared to launch a jutsu.

" **Raiton: Thunder binding"** Neko whispered quietly. Lightning then surged around her opponent, trapping him three walls of electricity. Neko then started to weave more handsigns, and called her next jutsu.

" **Suiton: Wild Water Blast"** the ANBU said as the breathed out a large blast of water from her mouth. The man's eyes widened, but he had no time to evade. The blast of water collided with the lighting barrier, increasing the power of the jutsu beyond either of their normal limits.

The man screamed in pain, and Ithuriel watched in amazement. She was _good_ , better than he would have expected. But he was no fool, this fight was far from over.

Neko grabbed her forgotten blade from the floor and took a defensive stance. She wouldn't let herself be fooled. Neko heard the sound of grass crunching behind her, and quickly spun around to block the sword swing that would have decapitated her. Neko parried the strike and retaliated with a swing if her own, but the attack was dodged. Neko gave chase and swung at him again, but this time she completely missed. Confused, she moved away to gain some distance

Her adversary smirked unkindly, and charged at her again sword shining in the suns rays. Neko tried to block the attack, but his sword went _through_ hers and cut into her shoulder. She hissed in pain, and lashed out with a vicious kick. Her attack struck the man in his chest, forcing him away. She began to weave through hand signs again, but the world around her started to spin. She took a defensive stance, and although she tried to hide it, Neko's discomfort was obvious.

"What's wrong? Feeling dizzy? Don't worry you won't feel a thing in a second" the man said as he lunged at Neko. She stood still, waiting, until he was right in front of her, his sword just centimeters from her neck. She blocked the attack, much to her opponents surprise. Her hand was in the ram seal, showing she dispelled the illusion.

"Nice genjutsu, but not good enough" Neko said as she removed a kunai from her pouch and stabbed it into the man's eyes, blinding him. The man screamed and stepped back. Neko seeing her opportunity, did several hand signs before her sword started to shine. She charged at her opponent, her intent obvious. She slashed at him, aiming for his throat.

Her attack was blocked.

She looked on in astonishment as her sword stopped glowing, signaling her jutsu was completely canceled. In front of her stood Ithuriel, now unshackled with his captives sword in his hand. Ithuriel turned to his captor, who stared at Neko with a smirk.

"Good you stopped her. Now let's kill her" he growled. Neko disengaged Ithuriel, preparing to fight.

The man was still on the floor, holding his eye in pain. Ithuriel moved closer to him and crouched down until he was level with the man. Ithuriel then kissed the man on the cheek before he spoke.

"Hail, master" Ithuriel exclaimed before using the sword to remove his captives head. He died without feeling anything.

Neko gave Ithuriel contemplative stare. Her mission, was to locate a human trafficking organization, then destroy it. They sold human by the dozens for any purpose the buyers wanted them for. They hired people to enter villages and abduct people, even children, to fill their quota. Nukenin were even hired by their higher ups. The organization managed to stay hidden for quite sometime, but they made the mistake in kidnapping one of Konoha's children. This child, Ithuriel, was one of their many clues in finding where the next auction was held. His name and description was whispered after the murder of a high daimyo, and that was enough information to track them.

The rest of her team was out laying waste to the now former business, so she was stuck in this predicament. What to do with this child? She could tell he knew how to fight, just form the way he held the sword screamed experience. He even decapitated a man. Ithuriel could very well be dangerous, and it would be foolish to bring him into Konoha where he could possibly hurt someone. But he _i_ s so _young_. He is about the same age as a first year academy student, all baby fat and wide eyes. Could she really turn away and leave him?

Neko opened her eyes, not even realising she closed them in the first place. With a jolt she saw Ithuriel was walking away, sword still in hand. With her mind made up, she made single hand sign and teleported in front of the boy. At first, he blinked at her confused. Then, a scrowl developed on his face.

"What do you want from me Neko-san?" the boy asked with barely suppressed annoyance. On any other circumstance Neko would have found this humorous, or even cute. But considering this child was skilled enough not to just to block one of her attacks, but also had the stomach to kill someone, it didn't seem like the time.

"Where do you think you are going boy?"

"Away from here. Where else do you think?" Ithuriel asked, raising a single blonde eyebrow. At this point, Neko's eye was twitching in annoyance She grabbed Ithuriel by the arm and dragged him along with her.

"OW lemme go you crazy old lady!" the child hollered, clearly in pain.

"No" was his only reply

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Please give me feedback in the reviews, even if it's about a I made a mistake with grammar. I need all the practice I can get :)**


End file.
